Hermines Tagebuch für Severus Snape
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Vierter Teil( Update!): Es kommt, wie es kommen muss: Snape hat Dumbledore von dem kleinen Unfall erzählt. Was nun? Erster Teil: Hermines Beziehung zu Snape im sechsten Schuljahr, geschildert durch ihr Tagebuch.
1. Vorspiel, Teil 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehoeren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich stecke sie nur in eine Rolle herein, die mir gerade einfaellt. 

AuthorÕs Note: Hui, das macht Spass!

Story: Hermine Granger schreibt Tagebuch Ð nichts Ungewoehnliches. Aber wieso schickt sie dieses an Snape? Und wieso spricht sie von ihm al ihren geliebten? Lest selbst! 

Ja, dies ist eine Liebesgeschichte! SS/HG

Ich versuche, sie so realistisch und dennoch schoen zu gestalten, wie ich kann. 

Hermines Tagebuch fuer Severus Snape

Epilog:

Lieber Severus,unter Muggeln sowie unter Zauberern gibt es 

einen weit verbreiteten Brauch, den vor allem Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene einhalten. Sie fuehren ein Tagebuch, meistens mehrere. Sie berichten diesem Tagebuch ihre Erlebnisse und Gefuehle. Auch ich habe mehrere Tagebuecher gefuehrt. Eines fing ich Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres an. Es berichtet zunaechst meine Erlebnisse, aber dann macht es einen Umbruch. Von da an ist es nur noch an dich adressiert, Severus. Wie ein unendlicher Liebesbrief. Aus diesem Grunde bin ich der Meinung solltest du es lesen. Aber ganz. Damit du den Anfang der Geschichte nicht verpasst. Ich habe es geschrieben, um mich an der Erinnerung erfreuen zu koennen. Aber die Erinnerung kann auch schmerzhaft sein. Bevor ich dieses Buch per Eule an dich abgeschickt habe, habe ich es noch einmal gelesen. Wundere dich nicht, wenn einige Seiten etwas gewellt sind und die Tinte manchmal verschwommen ist. Viele Traenen sind auf das Papier gefallen.Dennoch hatte ich das Beduerfnis, dir dieses Buch zu schicken. Nicht, damit du genauso leidest wie ich, sondern weil dieses Buch die einzige Moeglichkeit fuer mich ist, zu beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.Ich moechte nicht, dass du dies vergisst. Oder mich vergisst. Deswegen bitte ich dich, Severus, dieses Buch zu lesen, noch einmal einzutauchen in die Erinnerung, auch wenn es schmerzt und sie noch zu frisch ist.Ich liebe dichHermine 

Tagebuch, Erster Teil: Vorspiel: Eine herausfordernde Wahl 

11.08. Montag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Das sechste Schuljahr hat begonnen! Ich bin wieder in Hogwarts, ebenso wie Harry, Ron und die meisten anderen, die Voldemorts Krieg ueberlebt haben. Doch ich will in diesem Buch nicht mehr ueber den Krieg sprechen, dass habe ich in meinem letzten Tagebuch ja zu genuege getan. Fuer das ich uebrigens einen Titel gefunden habe: Ein Jahre Hoelle. Habe ich schon erzaehlt, dass sie ZAGs jetzt dieses Jahr vergeben werden, da Hogwarts ja am Ende des letzten Schuljahres evakuiert werden musste und keiner mehr an die Pruefungen dachte?Ron und Harry waren ueber diese Ankuendigung nicht gerade gluecklich, schliesslich hatten sie erwartet, dass sie um die Zwischenpruefung herumkommen wuerden.Also, ich finde es gut so. Ausserdem muesse wir uns dieses Jahr zwei Faecher aussuchen, in denen wir eine besondere Fleissleistung erbringen wollen. Das bedeutet, dass wir mit dem Lehrer dieses Faches zwei Mal im Monat Experimente machen und diese dokumentieren. Am Ende des Jahres muessen wir diese Dokumentation abgeben. Sie fliesst in die Abschlussnote mit ein. Ron und Harry sprachen haben sich bereits entschieden. Pflege magischer Geschoepfe und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kuenste war ihre Wahl.Na ja, das haette ich mir denken koennen. Hagrid wird es den Zweien garantiert nicht schwer machen und Lupin, der Neue-Alte Lehrer fuer VgddK auch nicht.Ich persoenlich weiss wirklich nicht, was ich nehmen soll. Ich tendiere zwar sehr stark zu Verwandlungen, aber das zweite Fach macht mir Probleme. Jeder raet mir, Arithmantik zu nehmen, weil ich darin sehr gut bin, aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir keine besondern Experimente vorstellen, die man in Arithmantik machen koennte.Im Endeffekt wuerde ich gerne Zaubertraenke nehmen, aber ich glaube, Snape wuerde mich umbringen und Harry und Ron wuerden mich sofort in st. Mungos einliefern lassen. Snape hat seinen Unterricht letztes Jahr extra schwer gestaltet, wahrscheinlich damit keiner auf die Idee kommt, sein Fach zu waehlen. Und dennoch: Zaubertraenke ist interessant und wenn es jemand anderes unterrichten wuerde, haette ich es schon laengst gewaehlt. Aber die Aussicht auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit Snape ist nicht gerade prickelnd. Vielleicht doch besser Arithmantik... 

12.08. Dienstag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Ich habe meine Faecher heute beantragt. Verwandlungen und Zaubertraenke. Ja, ich weiss, das klingt verrueckt, aber ich habe beschlossen, mir von Snape keine Angst machen zu lassen. Er ist auch nur ein Lehrer, er wird sich mit dieser Sache abfinden muessen. Punkt.Ron und Harry habe ich noch nichts erzaehlt, dass hebe ich mir noch ein Weilchen auf. Professor McGonagall hat sich bereits mit mir unterhalten und zwei Termine fuer diesen Monat festgesetzt. Ich frage mich wirklich, was fuer Experimente wir machen werden. Snape hat noch nicht auf den Antrag reagiert. Vielleicht hat er auch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als Dumbledore ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass jemand sich fuer sein Fach entschieden hat. Und dann auch noch eine Gryffindor. Genau das, was er letztes Jahr so sorgfaeltig zu vermeiden versuchte, ist nun eingetreten. Na ja, er ist schliesslich freiwillig Professor, also muss er mit so etwas rechnen. 

14.08. Donnerstag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Heute hatte ich zwei Stunden Zaubertraenke. Und wir alle koennen uns nun nicht vorstellen, wer mich danach noch dabehalten hat. Genau, Snape. Als meine Klassenkameraden alle gegangen war, hat er mich mit seinen schwarzen, funkelnden Augen gemustert und mir meine Beantragung vor die Nase gehalten.,, Was denken Sie, was das ist, Miss Granger?Ó fragte er. Zugegeben, mir wurde schon etwas mulmig, aber ich beschloss, mich nicht einschuechtern zu lassen.,, Meine Beantragung,Ó erwiderte ich.,, Genau. Koennen Sie mir bitte erklaeren, wieso dort Zaubertraenke steht? Ist das ein scherz von Ihnen oder Potte rund Weasley?Ó Ich grinste. Aber nur in Gedanken, selbstverstaendlich.,, Nein, Sir, ich habe es gewaehlt, weil ich mich sehr dafuer interessiere.Ó ,, Miss Granger, bin ich richtig darueber informiert, dass Sie in ungefaehr 5 Faechern besser als in Zaubertraenke sind?Ó meinte er.,, Ja,Ó erwiderte ich ruhig.,, Waere es dann nicht logischer, Sie wuerden sich fuer eines von denen entscheiden?Ó Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Dieser Mann wollte mich wirklich unbedingt loswerden!,, Nein, da mich keines so sehr interessiert wie Zaubertraenke,Ó erklaerte ich. Man konnte Snape ansehen, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor.,, Es scheint mir, Sie haben in den letzten 5 Jahren nichts gelernt, Miss Granger,Ó sagte Snape fast beilaeufig.,, Sonst wuessten Sie, dass eine Gryffindor, die mein Fach als Fleissarbeit waehlt, es garantiert nicht leicht hat. Selbst wenn Sie in allen anderen Faechern ueberdurchschnittlich gut ist und sogar Harry Potter ihren Freund nennt.Ó Ich hatte mich wirklich schon gefragt, wann er so kommen wuerde.,, Ich verspreche Ihnen, Professor, dass ich mich sehr anstrenge werde,Ó sagte ich. Snapes Lippen kraeuselten sich.,, Sie machen einen Fehler, wenn Sie versuchen, sich mit mir anzulegen.Ó ,, Ich will mich gar nicht mit Ihnen anlegen, Sir. Ich moechte lediglich einen besseren Einblick in eines meiner Lieblingsfaecher gewinnen. Und soweit ich ueber die Schulregeln informiert bin, ist es nicht verboten, Zaubertraenke zu waehlen.Ó Snape sah mich zornig an.,, Nein, verboten ist es nicht, Miss Granger, aber Sie sollten lernen, dass nicht nur geschriebene regeln eine Rolle im Leben spielen. Aber nun gut, wenn Sie es unbedingt so moechten: Der erste Termin ist naechsten Freitag. Seien sie puenktlich um 20 Uhr hier.Ó Ich nickte und verliess den Raum. Draussen warteten Harry und Ron auf mich. Beide starrten mich an.,, Hermine,Ó sagte Ron.,, Diese Unterhaltung mit Snape bedeutet doch nicht etwa, dass du Zaubertraenke gewaehlt hast?Ó Ich sah ihn an.,, Doch.Ó Rons Augen weiteten sich und Harry schluckte.,, Bist du lebensmuede?Ó rief Ron.,, Meine Guete, Ron! Es ist nur ein Fach! Also ehrlich!Ó erwiderte ich und stolzierte zum Mittagessen.Ich habe mit genau diesen Reaktion gerechnet. Sowohl mit Snapes als auch mit Ron und Harrys, Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben und wenn Snape mich auch die Behaelter seiner schleimigen Kreaturen putzen laesst! 

16.08. Samstag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Es war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens, Verwandlungen zu waehlen! Professor McGonagall hat sich vom Zaubereiministerium die Erlaubnis geben lassen, mich zum Animagus ausbilden zu duerfen! Ron und Harrys neidische Blicke waren Gold wert! Hagrid hat beschlossen, mit Ihnen Kroseeras aufzupaeppeln ( Kroseeras sind Reptilien, 1 1/2 Meter lang, mit gruener schuppiger Haut wie die eines Krokodils und einer Schlangenzunge, die normalerweise in Suempfen leben). Natuerlich ist dies auch interessant aber wie viel besser ist es, die Verwandlung in ein Tier zu erlernen! Obwohl Ron und Harry dies eh nur ausnuetzen wuerden, um sich bei Gelegenheit aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, wie sie es auch immer mit dem Tarnumhang tun. Also ist es wahrscheinlich besser so. 

Aber zurueck zu Professor McGonagall und meiner ersten Stunde. Wir haben zunaechst die Regeln besprochen und ich musste eine Erklaerung unterschreiben, dass ich meine Animagus Ð Faehigkeiten nie in schwarzer, krimineller Absicht benutze.

Es war schon komisch, richtig feierlich.

Dann fingen wir mit der Theorie an. Um die Animagus Ð Pruefung zu bestehen, die am Ende ansteht, muss ich eine praktische und eine theoretische Pruefung ablegen. Ausserdem ist die Theorie der Anfang aller Praxis, wie McGonagall zu sagen pflegt. Ich werde jetzt natuerlich nicht alles hier herein schreiben, nur eines: Die Theorie allein ist schon wahnsinnig interessant!

17.08. Sonntag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Mit Quidditch prahlen ist nicht schwer, Quidditch spielen dagegen sehr!

Nein, dieser Satz ist nicht an Malfoy gerichtet ( obwohl er durchaus auch zu ihm passen wuerde), sondern an Mister Ronald Weasley. Eben dieser hat den ganzen Sommer damit verbracht, seinen beiden Bruedern die Fuesse zu kuessen um ins Quidditch Team aufgenommen zu werden ( Fred und George sind Kapitaene der Mannschaft) und hat sie solange genervt bis sie ihn tatsaechlich als Hueter eingesetzt haben. 

Natuerlich hat er diese Sache ueberall herumposaunt und so gab es heute eine ganze Menge Zuschauer beim ersten Quidditch Training. Und Ron, der ,QuaffelbezwingerÕ, wie er sich selbst betitelt hat, bricht jeden Rekord und liegt nach 2 Minuten regulaerer Spielzeit im Sand und steht nicht mehr auf.

Diagnose: Schulter ausgerenkt.

Jetzt ist er zum Gespoett der ganzen Schule geworden. Selbst Schuld! 

Harry hat auch nicht sonderlich gut gespielt heute. Wahrscheinlich macht ihm sein Liebeskummer noch arg zu schaffen. Cho hat in den Ferien nach 4 Monaten mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Sie hat einen Muggel getroffen und findet diesen wahrscheinlich tausendmal interessanter als Harry. 

Die einzigen, die sich ueber das ende der Beziehung freuten, waren natuerlich Ginny und Ron. Es hat Ron unheimlich genervt, dass Harry letztes Schuljahr so viel Zeit mit Cho verbracht hat.

Ich glaube, dass ist der Punkt, wieso Ron noch keine Beziehung hatte. Er ist zu ungeduldig. 

Okay, vielleicht sollte ich nicht darueber herziehen, schliesslich kann man meine Ferienbeziehung mit Krumm in den Sommerferien zwischen 4.tem und 5tem Schuljahr wohl kaum als Massstab nehmen. 

Viktor ist uebrigens schwer am Trainieren, das hat er zumindest in seinem letzten Brief behauptet. Er wurde von den US. Tentwich Vultures gekauft und muss sich echt anstrengen, denn diese Mannschaft ist eine der besten der Internationalen Quidditch-Liga. Und wenn er nicht Quidditch spielt, verbringt er seine Zeit mit einem Muggel namens Sheila. 

Das muss ihn sehr anzustrengen, denn er hat es bis jetzt noch nicht uebers Herz gebracht, der Guten zu erzaehlen, dass er ein Zauberer ist.

,, Sheila mag nichts, was mit Magie, Esoterik oder so zu tun hat.Õ Hat er geschrieben. Na dann, viel Glueck, Viktor! 

21.08. Donnerstag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Ich bin eine Idiotin. 

Warum? Unterschaetze nie deinen Zaubertraenke-Lehrer!!! Snape war ja schon immer unfair zu mir und allen andern Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, aber heute hat er sich selbst uebertroffen! Er hat Neville so zur Schnecke gemacht ( weil seine geschnittene Baumschlangenhaut 1 mm laenger war als erlaubt, Snape hat es nachgemessen!!!), dass man den Armen nach der Stunde einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu Madame Pomfrey bringen musste. Und die ganze Stunde ueber hat er mich angesehen, nach dem Motto: Du bist an allem Schuld!

Wie laecherlich und klaeglich! Tiefer kann man nicht mehr sinken, wenn man so niedrige Mittel benutzt um jemanden aus dem Unterricht herauszuekeln!

Auch wenn mir bei dem Gedanken an Freitag etwas bange wird, ich werde diesem Mann beweisen, was in Gryffindors steckt!

Ich werde die Hoechstpunktzahl bei ihm erreichen, egal wie!

22.08. Freitag 

Liebes Tagebuch!

Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt von meinen Erlebnissen bi Snape berichten, aber ich lasse es besser, da ich so wuetend bin, dass ich das Ganze nicht mehr objektiv betrachten kann und ich will dich nicht mit ueblen Schimpfwoertern fuellen!!!

23.08. Samstag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Ja, ich habe mich wieder beruhigt. Hermine Granger hat ihre Selbstkontrolle wieder gewonnen.

Und nun mein (absolut!) objektiver (?) Bericht von Freitagabend.

Puenktlich um 20 Uhr habe ich den Kerker betreten. Snape sah nur kurz von seinem Schreibtisch auf, als er mich sah und sagte.,, Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Wir beginnen mit einer kleinen Einfuehrung. Zunaechst bitte ich Sie, mir 20 Regeln aufzuschreiben, die man beim Herstellen von Zaubertraenken beachten muss.Ò Ich sah ihn verbluefft an. So etwas war eigentlich fuer die erste Klasse gedacht, aber ich wolle ja nicht gleich am Anfang widersprechen und ich dachte, dass es schon einen Sinn haben wuerde, was Snape mir aufgeben wuerde.

Also sass ich die erste Viertelstunde da und schrieb 20 Regeln auf, die ich dann Snape zeigte. Dieser las sie sich durch, dann kraeuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem haemischen Laecheln.

,, Nun gut, Miss Granger. Nun werden wir zum zweiten Teil der Einfuehrung schreiten.Ò Und er breitete diverse Geraete auf dem Tisch aus, die man zur Herstellung von Zaubertraenken braucht ( Waage usw.) und erklaerte:,, Ich wuensche eine Beschreibung zu jedem dieser Geraete, und zwar Wirkungsweise, Art des Materials und seit wann es hergestellt wird.Ò

Ich muss ihn angesehen haben, als waere er wahnsinnig. Doch Snape hatte sichtlich Spass daran, mir den Spass zu verderben. Wild entschlossen, mich zu beweisen, habe ich die naechste Stunde mit dieser Zusammenstellung verbracht, mit der Hoffnung, vielleicht noch wenigstens ein Experiment anfangen zu duerfen.

Aber als ich fertig war, hatte Snape nichts mehr vor ausser mir die Hausaufgaben zu geben: Eine Liste der 50 meist benutzten Zutaten, mit Name, Wirkung, Verwendungstraenken und Entdeckern.

As ich mit bebenden Lippen und vor Zorn blitzenden Augen zum Maedchenschlafsaal gehen wollte ( Hermine, die Rachegoettin!) stolperte ich auch noch ueber Ron und Harry. Das hatte mir natuerlich gerade noch gefehlt! Diese fragten mich, haemisch grinsend, was Snape mir denn beigebracht haette. Ich erzaehlte es ihnen, um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemueht und versuchte es so darzustellen, als mache es mir unheimlichen Spass Erstklaessleraufgaben zu loesen.,, Oh, dass muss wirklich toll sein!Ò grinste Ron.,, Regeln aufschreiben.Ò ,, Natuerlich,Ò erwiderte ich.

,, Schliesslich ist Zaubertraenke ein sehr gefaehrliches Fach und ich finde es sehr verantwortungsbewusst von Snape, dass er mich noch einmal die Vorsichtsmassnahmen durchgehen laesst,Ò erwiderte ich und ging nach oben.

Ja, wahnsinnig verantwortungsbewusst, wo dieser Sadist bestimmt weiss, dass ich sie auswendig kann! 

Ruhig Blut, Hermine noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend!


	2. Vorspiel, Teil 2

24.08. Sonntag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Brrr, drau§en ist es bitterkalt, es regnet, der Wind heult bei Staerke 10 und dennoch hatten Ron und Harry mich doch dazu bewegen koennen, mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Resultat waren zwei Taschen voll mit unnutzem Kram ( Ron und Harry wollen wohl Fred und Georges Nachfolge antreten, wenn diese endlich ihre Pruefung gemacht und verschwunden sind, denn sie haben Zonkos Scherzartikelladen halb leer gekauft) und eine Tuete mit wichtigen Utensilien ( selbstverstaendlich meine ich damit meine Errungenschaften, eine Buch mit dem Titel: Animagische Erscheinungsformen und welche Faehigkeiten sie besitzen und ein Buch: 1000 magische Zaubertrankzutaten).

Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal ein Buch schreiben. Genug Stoff haette ich ja, erinnere man sich nur an all die bestandenen Abenteuer mit Harry und Ron. Wie waere der Titel: How to survive a friendship with the famous Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley?

Dann wuerde ich diese Hogsmeade-Episode auch erwaehnen, denn als wir wieder in Hogwarts ankamen waren wir bis zur Unterwaesche nass. 

Blitzschnell bildete sich eine riesengro§e Pfuetze unter unseren Schuhen, die uns ueberall hinfolgte. Wenn Filch je rauskriegt, dass wir fuer diese UEberschwemmung verantwortlich sind, werden wir bis an unser Lebensende an der Strafarbeit dafuer knabbern.

Ich wei§, ich bin etwas schlecht gelaunt heute. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich dem Aufsatz fuer Snape eine Zutat hinzufuege, lodert in mir eine unerklaerliche Antipathie auf.

25.08. Montag

Es stimmt schon, was man ueber England sagt. Das Wetter bei uns einfach unmoeglich. 

Gestern haette man noch den Katastrophenschutz alarmieren koennen und heute war das schoenste Badewetter. Passend dazu war ich auch mit Ron und Harry am See. Der Krake lag am Strand und lie§ sich braeunen, ebenso wie der Rest der Schule. Ein richtiger Massenauflauf war das.

Ich mag Menschenmassen nicht besonders, vor allem wenn sie so laut und kindisch sind wie diese. Also bin ich relativ frueh wieder herein gegangen und hab mich um Snapes Aufsatz gekuemmert. Er ist fertig. Noch einmal lass ich m ir so etwas aber nicht gefallen! Schlie§lich soll ich in diesem Extra-Kurs mehr lernen als im normalen Unterricht, nicht weniger.

Ron und Harry schwaermen die ganze Zeit von der ersten Stunde bei Lupin, die sie gestern hinter sich gebracht haben. Ich wei§ nicht, was die beiden an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kuenste noch so anziehend finden. Letztes Schuljahr habe ich das intensiv genug erlebt, um dieses Fach mit einem gewissen Unbehagen zu betrachten. Auch den Slytherins gegenueber bin ich seitdem noch misstrauischer. 

Dracos Vater ist wieder einmal davon gekommen, auch wenn eine Hausdurchsuchung Ð durchgefuehrt von Mister Weasley Ð ihn diesen Sommer ganz schoen in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Gewisse Dinge, die er unter seinem Teppich versteckt hielt, waren alles andere als legale Artikel. Draco hat Ron am Anfang des Schuljahres im Zug dafuer versprochen, dass er ihn beim ersten Quidditch-Spiel vom Besen fegt. Ron hat das nicht weiter gekuemmert, aber ich an seiner Stelle waere vorsichtig. 

Ich habe nicht die geringsten Zweifel, dass Draco seinem Vater an Arroganz und Hinterlist in keinster Weise nachsteht.

Aber Ron hoert mir ja nicht zu, er glaubt, dass ich mir zu viele Sorgen mache. Und vielleicht tue ich das. Aber ich habe schon genug ermordete Bekannte. Ich brauche keine ermordete beste Freunde, seien sie nun durch einen Fluch gestorben oder vom Besen gefallen.

30.08. Samstag 

Liebes Tagebuch!

Ich habe heute ausfuehrlich mit Professor McGonagall ueber das Buch gesprochen, das ich gekauft habe. Sie sagte, dass man sich genau ueberlegen sollte, was fuer ein Tier man nimmt und sprach einige mit mir durch. Bis naechste Stunde muss ich mich entschieden haben. 

Ich denke, dass ich nichts zu gro§es waehlen werde, lieber ein kleineres, wendiges, unauffaelliges Tier. Keine Katze wie McGonagall, aber vielleicht so etwas in der Richtung. Oder eines, das fliegen kann. Denn mit dem Besen kann ich ja nun nicht so herausragend gut umgehen...

Na ja, ich habe ja noch zwei Wochen, um mich zu entscheiden. 

04.09. Donnerstag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Zunaechst einmal entschuldige, dass ich solange nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich war vollkommen mit Schulaufgaben und dem Buch ueber Animagi beschaeftigt, dass ich in Hogsmeade gekauft habe!

Nun aber zu Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten von heute: Neues Buch von Gilderoy Lockhart: Tagebuch eines Gratwandlers, Teil 1.

Artikel lautet wie folgt:

Erst vor einem halben Jahr tauchte der beruehmte Ð beruechtigte Schriftsteller und Abenteurer Gilderoy Lockhart wieder auf, nachdem er sich lange auf der Suche nach seinem Gedaechtnis befunden hatte. Der wegen seiner geklauten Geschichten in Verruf gekommene Zauberer mit dem strahlend Laecheln, welches viele Hausfrauen und Bewunderinnen taeuschte, entschuldigte sich damals vielmals fuer seine , straefliche VergangenheitÕ ( Zitat aus der Ausgabe vom 24.02) und schwor , nie wieder etwas AEhnliches zu tunÕ.

Viele hofften nun, er meinte damit das gesamte Gebiet der Schriftstellerei, doch diese Hoffnung wurde von Lockhart heute zerstoert. Mit viel Tra Tra feierte er sein, ComebackÕ mit dem Buch: Tagebuch eines Grandwandlers Teil 1. 

Dieses ist das Erste eine Folge von Buechern, die Lockhart als, schonungslose AutobiographieÕ beschreibt. 

In Teil 1 erzaehlt Lockhart in gewohnt herzzerei§endem und selbstbeschoenigendem Stil, was ihn zu seinen Vergehen trieb. 

Der zweite Teil, den wir laut Autor, bereits vor Weihnachten in den Haenden halten duerfen, soll sich weit gehend mit seiner Professorentaetigkeit in Hogwarts vor knapp vier Jahren beschaeftigen und einige ,schockierende EinblickeÕ beinhalten.

Ja, ich gebe es nur ungern zu, auch Lockharts Name stand einmal sehr oft in einem meiner Tagebuecher, aber dies hat sich natuerlich erledigt. Dennoch bin ich ehrlich darauf gespannt, was fuer, EinblickeÕ er gewaehren wird. Ich fuerchte, Harry und Ron werden nicht gut wegkommen. 

Snape scheint seine Schikanierungen wieder zurueck geschraubt haben. Er wird sich wohl langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreunden muessen, dass er mich am Hals hat (wie er vermutlich ausdruecken wuerde).

Ich wusste doch, dass er mich nicht bezwingen wuerde.

05.09. Freitag / 06.09 Samstag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht. 

Drau§en ist es dunkel.

Alle schlafen. 

Ich stecke in gro§en, gro§en Schwierigkeiten.

Heute betrat ich betont ruhig die Kerker und den Unterrichtsraum fuer Zaubertraenke. Ich hab betont ruhig die Liste mit den Zutaten an Snape uebergeben. Dieser las sie nicht einmal durch, sondern schmiss sie weg. Ohne nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Dabei sah er mir genau in die Augen. 

In jenem Moment wusste ich: Diese wuerde kein harmloses Spielchen werden. Dies war der Beginn eines Machtkampfes. Snape bedeutete mir, mich zu setzen und ich folgte dem.

,, Miss Granger,Ò sagte er mit dieser eisigen Gelassenheit in der Stimme, die ihn so autoritaer wirken laesst.,, Ich moechte, dass sie diese hier,Ò er stellte ein Tablett mit Phiolen vor mir auf den Tisch,,, reinigen. Blitzblank. Ich habe vor, einige von diesen zu fuellen.Ò Erst da bemerkte ich den Kessel neben dem Lehrertisch, in dem etwas vor sich hin brodelte. Snape wandte sich ab und ruehrte in dem Kessel herum, waehrend ich die vor mir liegenden Gefae§e betrachtete. 

Sie hatten viele verschiedene Formen, bauchig, langhalsig, eng... Aber eines hatten sie gemeinsam: Sie waren alle hoffnungslos dreckig.

Mir sank das Herz in die Hose. Dafuer wuerde ich Ewigkeiten brauchen und wer wusste, bis wann Snape die Gefae§e brauchen wuerde. Der Trank, den er brauchte, schien nicht mehr lange zu brauchen. Doch ich erinnerte mich an eines meiner Versprechen: Ich werde nicht aufgeben, egal was Snape mich putzen laesst! 

Au§erdem, vielleicht hatte er ja noch etwas mit dem Trank vor, wobei ich assistieren durfte?

Also begann ich, die Phiolen zu putzen. Per Hand. Mit Lappen.

Nach einer halben Stunde fing mein Handgelenk an zu schmerzen. Natuerlich muss ich zu Hause schon mal im Haushalt helfen und kenne mich daher mit Spuelen usw. aus, aber immer seine Finger in Phiolen zu quetschen und die Hand zu drehen ist dagegen ein ziemlich harter Brocken.

Nach 45 Minuten kam Snape wieder zu mir herueber und betrachtete meine Arbeit.,, Miss Granger, ich werde in einer knappen Viertelstunde mit diesem Trank fertig sein. Bis dahin sollten Sie genug Gefae§e fertig haben, meinen Sie nicht?Ò fragte er kurz und ging wieder zurueck zum Kessel.

Fest entschlossen, diese Arbeit genauso gewissenhaft zu erledigen wie die Aufsaetze, schrubbte ich noch schneller. Natuerlich waere es viel einfacher gewesen, den Zauberstab zu benutzen, doch das wollte Snape ja offensichtlich nicht, da er mir ja den Lappen gegeben hatte. 

Und entgegen all meinen Befuerchtungen waren die Gefae§e sogar schon sauber, als der Trank noch nicht fertig war. Exakt 1 1/2 Minuten vorher, um genau zu sein. Snape bedachte mich mit einem veraergerten Blick.,, Sie koennen mir helfen, den Trank in die Gefae§e zu fuellen,. Und passen Sie blo§ auf, dass Sie nichts verschuetten,Ò knurrte er und ich machte mich an die Arbeit. Snape bewachte mich mit Argusaugen und das machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter, aber am Ende sahen meine gefuellten Phiolen auch nicht anders aus als seine; gleichmae§ig gefuellt mit einer giftgruenen Fluessigkeit, die sehr scharf roch. 

Die auf dem Lehrertisch stehenden Phiolen zustoepselnd, wunderte ich mich, was dieser Trank sein koennte.

,, Nun, was denken Sie, was das ist?Ò fragte Snape. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich musste mit den Schultern zucken. Seine Lippen kraeuselten sich zu einem Laecheln.,, Es scheint Ihnen nicht viel zu bringen, auch an sonnigen Tagen drinnen zu sitzen und zu erlernen, Miss Granger,Ò meinte er. Erstaunt sah ich auf. Woher wusste er? Na ja, er war Lehrer, also durfte er wohl oder uebel im Schloss auf und abgehen wie er es wuenschte.,, Dies ist Skerogift,Ò erklaerte Snape.,, Beruehrt es einen Menschen, wird diese Stelle sofort veraetzt. Kleidung und Haut und wirkt es lange genug ein, sogar der Knochen. Es kann also passieren, dass man nachher keinen Arm mehr besitzt.Ò 

Unwillkuerlich muss ich wohl ein Stueck zurueck gewichen sein, denn Snape sagte haemisch.

,, Haben Sie etwa Angst, Miss Granger? Ich wusste doch gleich, dass diese Studien fuer einen Gryffindor nicht zu meistern sind.Ò Er machte eine kurze Pause, waehrend ich mich bemuehte, meinen Zorn zu unterdruecken.,, Nun, Sie werden mir bis zum naechsten Mal alles ueber diesen Trank, seine Zutaten und alle bisherigen Anwendungen herausschreiben. Sie koennen jetzt gehen.Ò

Ich wollte mich abwenden, Tagebuch, wirklich! Aber mich erfasste ein solcher Zorn, dass ich es einfach nicht konnte. Ich verlor meine Beherrschung. 

,, Mit Verlaub, Sir,Ò sagte ich, bebend vor Zorn.,, Ich finde diese Aufgabe in keinster Weise gerecht!Ò Snape sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.,, Ach ja? Und wieso bitte sehr, Miss Granger?Ò fragte er bedrohlich leise.,, Weil es ist, als wuerde ich im Kreis gehen! Erst die Liste mit den Geraeten, dann die mit den Zutaten und nun schon wieder! Ich moechte hier etwas lernen, was ich noch nicht wei§! Und nicht etwa ueber eine Stunde meiner Zeit mit dem Putzen von Phiolen vergeuden,Ò erklaerte ich.,, Sie empfinden also das Putzen von Phiolen als Zeitverschwendung? Wieso haben Sie sie dann nicht einfach schnell mit einem Zauberspruch gereinigt?Ò fragte Snape mit oeliger Stimme. Ich starrte ihn an, als haette er den Verstand verloren.,, Aber... Der Lappen... Ich dachte,Ò stotterte ich.,, Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, gesagt zu haben, Sie muessten den Lappen benutzen. Ich habe ihn nur dazugegeben.Ò 

Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich auf keinen Fall sagen durfte, was ich dachte, aber ich tat es trotzdem.,, Und wenn ich ihn nicht benutzt haette, haetten Sie mich deswegen zurechtgewiesen, weil es Ihnen nicht passen wuerde, wenn Sie zugeben muessten, dass ich etwas richtig gemacht habe! Sie sind....Ò ein sadistisches Monster, wollte ich sagen, doch ich biss mir auf die Zunge.,, Ich bin was, Miss Granger?Ò fragte er, doch ich schwieg.,, Reden Sie schon, oder ich ziehe Gryffindor 100 Punkte ab.Ò ,, Ein Monster,Ò spie ich aus, genau wissend, dass er mir die Punkte abgezogen haette. Snape laechelte triumphierend.,, Das macht 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Und ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore ueber diesen Vorfall sprechen.Ò 

Ich wei§ nicht mehr genau, was dann passiert ist. Ich habe meine Tasche genommen und drehte mich auf dem Absatz herum und wollte gehen. Dabei hatte ich wohl etwas zu viel Schwung. Meine Tasche stie§ gegen eine der noch offenen Phiolen, diese kippte um und der Inhalt ergoss sich ueber Snapes auf den Tisch abgestuetzte rechte Hand. 

Das Geraeusch der auf dem Boden zerbrechenden Phiole mischte sich mit einem ueberraschten Aufschrei von Snape und lie§ mich herumfahren. 

Snape sah auf seine Hand herab, auf der sich langsam das Skerogift einaetze und die obersten Hautschichten loeste. Vollkommen hilflos stand ich vor Snape, nicht faehig irgendetwas zu tun, da ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte. Dieser sah auf, bemueht um einen ,normalenÕ Gesichtsausdruck und herrschte mich an:,, Stehen Sie nicht so herum, holen Sie mir die rote, kugelfoermige Phiole aus dem Vorratsraum!Ò

Ich nickte und stolperte praktisch in den Vorratsraum hinein. Panisch sah ich mich nach der Phiole um und entdeckte sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich. Ich ergriff sie und rannte zurueck zu Snape, wobei ich fast in das auf dem Boden verschuettete Skerogift getreten werde.,, Schuetten Sie es ueber meine Hand,Ò sagte Snape und ich kam dem sofort nach. Meine Haende zitterten immer noch. Es gab ein zischendes Geraeusch und ich musste wegsehen, als das Gegengift seine Wirkung tat.

Obwohl ich sehr schnell gewesen war, konnte man auf Snapes Hand bereits die rote Fleischschicht schimmern sehen, wie bei Verbrennungen.,, Hauen Sie ab,Ò blaffte Snape mich an.,, AÑaber...Ò stotterte ich.,, Raus hier, Granger!Ò

Verstoert lief ich hinauf zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry sahen mir bestuerzt nach, als ich an ihnen vorbeilief ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

Ich gestehe, Tagebuch, ich habe Angst. Angst, was Snape jetzt wohl Dumbledore erzaehlt, nach diesem ganzen Malheur. Nach meiner Beleidigung sah es ja schon schlecht aus, aber Snape wird mein zufaelliges Umsto§en der Flasche garantiert als bebabsichtlichen taetlichen Angriff darlegen und dann wird Dumbledore mich wohl von der Schule verweisen.

Und obwohl genau dies mein schlimmster Albtraum ist, so jagt mich noch ein ganz anderer Gedanke: Snapes Augen, als er mich ansah und in denen ich trotz seinem Zorn Schmerz lesen konnte. Ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass dieser Mann Schmerz empfinden kann. Da habe ich mich wohl getaeuscht. Koerperlichen empfindet er sehr wohl. 


	3. Vorspiel, Teil 3

A/N: Ja, ich weiß, das hat ewig gedauert, aber erstens war ich 'ne Woche nicht da und zweitens musste ich meine eigenen Lehrerprobleme aus der Welt schaffen * grins *.  
06.09. Samstag  
Liebes Tagebuch!  
Bevor du dir jetzt irgendwelche Illusionen machst, dass Snape seine Beschwerden aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht an Dumbledore weitergegeben hat, weil ich noch hier in Hogwarts auf meinem Bett liege und nicht im Zug nach Hause sitze, lass mich eines klarstellen: Es ist wohl die letzte Nacht, die ich hier verbringe.  
  
Woher ich das wissen will? Nun, heute nach dem Abendessen bin ich mit Harry und Ron aus in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Während die Beiden eine Partie Snape explodiert spielten ( Ironie des Schicksals), versuchte ich mich auf das Buch über Animagi zu konzentrieren. Gegen halb zehn kam plötzlich Professor McGonagall herein. Sie warf suchend einen Blick in die Runde und als sie mich sah, kam sie auf mich zu.,, Miss Granger, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen," erklärte sie mit ernster Miene. Ich versuchte, aus ihren Augen zu lesen, wie schlimm es war, hatte aber keinen Erfolg. So gelassen wie möglich ( ich zitterte wie Espenlaub) stand ich auf und folgte ihr nach draußen. Dabei erhaschte ich noch einen Blick auf Harry und Ron, die mich verblüfft ansahen. McGonagall blieb vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.,, Heute suchte mich Professor Snape auf, Miss Granger. Er brachte eine sehr ernste Beschwerde gegen Sie auf und teilte mir mit, dass er mit Direktor Dumbledore bereits darüber gesprochen hätte. Ich soll Sie nun darüber informieren, dass Sie morgen früh um 11 vor Dumbledores Büro erscheinen sollen." Ich senkte den Kopf und nickte. Also würden sich meine Befürchtungen doch noch erfüllen. McGonagall sah mich fast mitfühlend an und fragte dann:,, Möchten Sie mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte sie. Fast hätte ich es getan. Doch ich schämte mich zu sehr. Immer hatte ich mich trotz meiner Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron bemüht, die Regeln einzuhalten und ein so gutes Vorbild wir irgend möglich zu sein - und dennoch hatte ich versagt. In meinem vorletzten Schuljahr.,, Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich kann nicht," murmelte ich.  
  
,, In Ordnung. Sie müssen es wissen," meinte McGonagall und ging die Treppen hinunter. Ich drehte mich um und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ohne Ron und Harry, die aufgesprungen waren und auf mich zukamen, eines Blickes zu würdigen, rannte ich hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal und warf mich auf mein Bett. Obwohl ich mir sagte, dass es mir nichts bringen würde, nun auch noch anzufangen zu weinen, kamen mir trotzdem die Tränen. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch und schreckte auf. Harry und Ron standen vor meinem Bett. ,, Verschwindet," sagte ich leise, doch die Beiden dachten gar nicht daran. Ron ließ sich neben mich auf das Bett fallen und Harry setzte sich neben ihn.,, Also, was ist passiert?" fragte Harry.  
  
,, Geht euch nichts an," erwiderte ich.,, Hermine, du bist unsere Freundin, natürlich geht uns das etwas an!" protestierte Ron und tat dann etwas, was er vorher noch nie getan hatte - er strich mir übers Haar. Verblüfft sah ich zu ihm auf. Doch er hatte seine Hand schon wieder zurückgenommen.,, Er ist sooo unfair," sagte ich und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über meine tränennassen Wangen. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu und sagten dann gleichzeitig:,, Snape." Fast musste ich lächeln. Fast. Dann meinte Ron:,, Hermine, es war doch klar, dass das Ärger geben würde wenn du Zaubertränke wählen würdest. Snape hast Gryffindors und erst recht diejenigen, die sich beweisen wollen, indem sie nach Unterrichtsschluss noch mit ihm zusammen arbeiten." Empört rief ich:,, Ich will mich nicht beweisen! Ich will etwas lernen! Was kann ich dafür, dass er Zaubertränke unterrichtet?" Harry grinste.,, Du kennst doch Snape. Er traut keinem Gryffindor etwas anderes als Überheblichkeit zu." ,, Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal: Was ist denn passiert?" Und ich begann, von Freitagabend zu erzählen. Als ich von meiner ,Monster-Bemerkung' berichtet hatte, machte Ron große Augen. ,, Du hast was?" hauchte er und auch Harry starrte mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. ,, Kein Wunder, dass Snape so sauer ist," meinte er.,, Es kommt noch schlimmer," sagte ich düster und erzhälte noch den Rest der Geschichte. Als ich fertig war, saßen Ron und Harry schweigend vor mir.,, Also," begann Ron.,, Du steckst echt in Schwierigkeiten, Hermine. Snape wird es garantiert so erzählt haben, als hättest du ihm extra dieses Skero- Zeugs..." ,, Skerogift," verbesserte ich ihn automatisch. Er rollte mit den Augen.,, Ist doch egal. Auf alle Fälle, als hättest du ihm das extra über den Arm geschüttet."  
  
,, Aber dass hab ich nicht!" sagte ich verzweifelt.,, Tja, hoffen wir mal, dass Dumbledore das auch glaubt," erwiderte Ron.,, Danke, du bist mir eine große Hilfe," stellte ich fest. Da meldete sihc Harry zu Wort:,, Mal im Ernst, Hermine: Dumbledore wird die Geschichte ganz sicher gang genau prüfen. Erinnere dich doch mal an unser zweites Schuljahr,. Wie oft war ich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort? Sehr oft. Und dennoch hat Dumbledore mich nie von der Schule geworfen." , Du bist ja auch Harry Potter,' dachte ich, nickte aber nur.,, Du schaffst das schon," sagte Ron und schlug mir kumpelhaft auf den Rücken. Dann verschwanden die Beiden wieder. Leicht lächelnd sah ich ihnen hinter her. Sie hatten zwar nur sehr wenig Taktgefühl, aber so viel Anteilnahme hatte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut. Auf alle Fälle werde ich morgen in Dumbledores Büro nicht anfangen zu heulen. Ich werde ganz sachlich meine Sicht der Sache erzählen und - wenn nötig - darum kämpfen, in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen.  
07.09. Sonntag  
Liebes Tagebuch:  
  
Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, war ich so nervös, dass ich nichts essen konnte. Harry und Ron versuchten zwar, mich aufzubauen und Ron schmierte mir sogar ein Brötchen, doch ich konnte einfach nichts essen. Vergessen war mein Vorsatz, ruhig zu bleiben. Am liebsten hätte ich mcih irgendwo verkrochen. Dummerweise schienen die Stunden noch schneller zu vergehen als sonst und plötzlich war es schon 5 vor 11. Ich begab mich zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort erwartete mich bereits McGonagall, die den Wasserspeier mit dem Passwort ( Froschschenkel) fütterte, sodass ich passieren konnte. Lamgsam stieg ich die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro herauf. Dieser saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas mit einer sehr alt wirkenden Feder. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand der Käfig von seinem Phoenix. Dieser musterte mich mit seinen schwarfen Augen eingehend. Dumbledore schien mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, also räusperte ich mich. Der Direktor sah auf und lächelte mich an.,, Ah, Miss Granger! Setzen Sie sich doch bitte!" Er deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Die Hände ineinander verschränkt, folgte ich dieser Anwesiung. Dumbledore sah mich über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg kritisch an.,, Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wieso ich Sie hier her bestellt habe?" fragte er ernst und ich nickte.,, Die Anschuldigungen, die Professor Snape vorbrachte, sind schwerwiegend und wenn sie sich als wahr erweisen würden, müsste ich Sie wahrscheinlich der Schule verweisen. Bevor ich mir aber eine Meinung bilde, möchte ich gerne Ihre Darstellung der Dinge hören."  
  
Stockend erzählte ich ihm dasselbe wie Ron und Harry gestern, auch davon, dass ich mich von Snape ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu und als ich geendet hatte, nickte er nachdenklich.,, Es wird Sie kaum überraschen, dass Ihre Geschichte etwas von der Professor Snapes abweicht," sagte er. Und nein, das wunderte mich überhaupt nicht.,, Es stellt sich nur die Frage, welche wahr ist. So wie ich das sehe, geben Sie zu, Professor Snape als , Monster' bezeichnet zu haben - da stimmen sie beide überein. Aber Sie sagen, dass die Sache mit dem Skerogift ein Unfall war, während Professor Snape mir berichtete, dass Sie die Flasche mit voller Absicht so umgeschmissen haben, dass der Inhalt ihm über den Arm lief." Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten. Hieß das, er glaubte mir und nicht Snape?.,, Ich versichere Ihnen, Direktor, dass ich es nicht getan habe! Schließlich habe ich auch direkt das Gegengift geholt," erwiderte ich.,, Tja, laut Professor Snape haben Sie das nur getan, weil Sie darüber geschockt waren, was Sie angerichtet hatten." Ich sah ihn ehrlich verblüfft an, riss mich zusammen und fragte:,, Hat Professor Snape Ihnen auch einen Grund genannt, wieso ich so etwas tun sollte?" ,, Er meinte - wie Sie eben ja auch gesagt haben - dass Sie sich wohl ungerecht behandelt fühlten." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.,, Direktor, i-ich... Ich meine, wer würde sich nicht so fühlen? Ich wollte nur mehr über Zaubertränke lernen und weil Professor Snape das nicht passt, weil ich eine Gryffindor bin, legt er mir dauernd Steine in den Weg!" ,, Da ich - wie weit bekannt - an Taubheit leide, habe ich den letzten Satz nicht gehört, Miss Granger. Dennoch muss ich eine Entscheidung treffen. Im Falle der Beleidigung denke ich, dass die 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor gerechtfertig sind. Was den ,Angriff' angeht, so spreche ich Sie mangels Beweise davon frei. Allerdings halte ich es für notwendig, dass Sie den Vorfall selbst noch einmal mit Professor Snape besprechen. Sie können gehen." Ich starrte den Direktor an.,, D-danke," stotterte ich und ging hinaus.  
  
Darußen warteten Harry und Ron.,, Und?" fragten sie. Grinsend meinte ich:,, 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." ,, Und da grinst du noch?" meinte Ron.,, Hermine, du hast 50 Punkte Abzug bekommen! Ohne dass du die Schuld auf uns schieben kannst!" Harry fing an zu lachen.,, Idiot," knurrte ich und stolzierte an den Beiden vorbei. Sofort folgten sie mir.,, Aber jetzt mal ehrlich - nur Punktabzug? Also hat Dumbledore doch dir geglaubt! Hab ich doch gesagt!" meinte Harry.,, Na ja... Dumbledore meinte auch, ich sollte noch einmal mit Snape vernünftig über die ganze Sache reden. Aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm," erwiderte ich. Ron blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.,, Nicht so schlimm??? Hast du Snape jemals vernünftig mit einem Gryffindor reden gehört? Du begibst dich in die Höhle des Löwen!" Verärgert sah ich ihn an.,, Hör mal, er ist immer noch ein Lehrer. Er wird mich schon nicht umbringen." ,, Das vielleicht nicht, aber pass auf, sonst findet er doch noch eine Möglichkeit, dich rauszuschmeißen," warnte Ron mich. Doch ich beschloss, darauf nicht mehr einzugehen.  
Am selben Abend ging ich hinunter in die Kerker, zu Snapes Büro. Vor der Tür nahm ich noch einmal meinen ganzen Mut zusammen.,, Bloß keine Panik," flüsterte ich leise, als plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme hinter mir ertönte.,, Wenn Sie zu mir wollen, dann wäre das durchaus angebracht. Denn ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit hysterischen Schülern herumzuschlagen." Ich fuhr herum. Hinte rmir stand, spöttisch grinsend, Snape.,, P-professor. Ich wollte nur noch einmal mit Ihnen über den Zwsichenfall am Freitag reden," erklärte ich, um meine Fassung bemüht.,, Ich weiß," sagte er gleichgültig und öffnete die Tür.,, Der Direktor hat mich vorgewarnt. Sie können gehen. Ich werde Dumbledore erzhälen, Sie wären bei mir gewesen." Überrascht sah ich ihn an.,, Aber wir haben doch noch gar nicht darüber geredet," sagte ich und ärgerte mich über den naiven Klang meiner Stimme. Snape sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.,, Ach nein? Ich glaube schon." Er schlug mir die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wäre es die klügste Entscheidung gewesen, direkt wieder zu gehen und mich damit zufrieden zu geben; dennoch klopfte ich wieder, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah mich genervt an.,, Was ist denn jetzt noch, Miss Granger?" ,, Es tut mir Leid, aber ich werde nicht gehen, bevor Sie sich mit mir unterhalten haben," erklärte ich mit fester Stimme.,, Miss Granger, ich habe keine Geduld für solche Spielchen," erwiderte Snape eisig.,, Was für Spielchen, Professor?" fragte ich. Er legte seine Feder nieder. ,, Und noch weniger kann ich mit gryffindor'schem Starrsein anfangen," zischte er.,, Professor, das einzige was ich will, ist diese Sache von Freitag aus der Welt schaffen. Ich will Sie keineswegs mit meinem gryffindors'chen Starrsinn belästigen." Snapes Augen bohrten sich in meine.,, Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie noch hier wollen, Miss Granger. Dumbledore hat Ihnen Ihre Geschichte geglaubt, was wollen Sie noch mehr?" ,, Dass Sie mir auch glauben," antwortete ich.,, Ich wollte das Skerogift wirklich nicht über Ihren Arm verschütten." ,, Ob Sie es wollten oder nicht interessiert mich nicht." Ich musste ihn angesehen haben, als wäre er wahnsinnig.,, Aber - man hätte mich deswegen fast von der Schule geworfen!" rief ich.,, Es wird Zeit, dass Sie einsehen, dass das Leben sehr unfair sein kann, Miss Granger. Auch wenn das Ihr Bestreben die Welt zu verbessern lindern könnte." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
  
,, Wenigstens lebe ich mein Leben und versuche mich nicht davor zu verstecken," rief ich zornig. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.,, Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?" fragte er. Ich schwieg. Wenn ich so weitermachte, würde ich vermutlich wirklich gleich von der Schule fliegen.,, Antworten Sie!" ,, Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht: Sie sind sehr einfach zu durchschauen, Professor," antwortete ich.,, So, bin ich das?" fragte Snape.,, Ja. Sie verstecken sich hinter einer Fassade von Hass, Sarkasmus und Gleichgültigkeit, wahrscheinlich weil Sie glauben, dort könnte Sie niemand verletzen und Sie bräuchten sich nicht für Ihre Vergangenheit als Todesser zu rechtfertigen." Überrascht sah Snape mich an. In seinen Augen sah ich deutlich die Frage, woher ich davon wusste. Doch natürlich stellte er sie nicht.,, Bravo, Miss Granger. Sie können wirklich aus den Menschen lesen. Doch was ist mit Ihnen?" ,, Mit mir?" fragte ich verwundert.,, Ja, mit Ihnen. Ich habe Sie noch nie mit jemand anderem außer Mister Potter und Mister Weasley gesehen. Und selbst diese Beiden ziehen einander vor. Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Ihre besserwisserische, hochmütige Art nicht nur Ihren Klassenkameraden genauso auf die Nerven fällt wie mir sondern auch Ihren Freunden? Wenn ja, dann scheint es mir Sie haben weitaus größere Probleme als ich. Denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es für jemanden in Ihrem Alter schön ist, der Klassenschreck zu sein." Ich starrte ihn an. Das hatte gesessen. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und ich rannte aus dem Büro. 


	4. Vorspiel, Teil 4

Anmerkung: Ich entschuldige mich a) dafür, dass dieses Chapter solange gedauert hat, doch ich dachte kurzzeitig daran, das Schreiben ganz aufzugeben. Mittlerweile habe ich diese Phase wieder überwunden. Und b) dafür, dass dieses Chapter so deprimierend anfängt. Doch obwohl ich in Hermine ein starkes Mädchen sehe, so glaube ich, dass ihr der Gedanke, allein und ohne Freunde zu sein, sehr viel Angst macht.  
  
Vorspiel, Teil 4  
  
08.09. Montag  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Heute war einer der schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Weder habe ich Professor Flittwicks Äußerungen lauschen können, noch Professor Binns Darstellung des zweiten werwölf'schen Konzils aufgeschrieben. Der Höhepunkt allerdings war Verwandlungen nach dem Mittagessen. Anstatt meinen Kater Krummbein zu schrumpfen verpasste ich ihm ein paar Flügel. Die ganze Klasse fing an zu lachen und ich erinnerte mich an Snapes Worte:,, Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es für jemanden in Ihrem Alter schön ist, der Klassenschreck zu sein." Bin ich wirklich der Klassenschreck? Haben alle nur gelacht weil die ,perfekte' Hermine Granger endlich einen Fehler gemacht hat? Könnte es sein, dass meine Besserwisserei tatsächlich dazu geführt hat, dass mich keiner mehr leiden kann? Und Harry und Ron haben mitgelacht.  
  
Im Moment sitzen sie unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und machen ihre Wahrsagen - Hausaufgaben. Ob sie über mich reden? Ob alle über mich reden? Über den Klassenschreck wird normalerweise immer getuschelt und gelästert. Wieso sollte es bei mir anders sein? Zieht Ron mich nicht oft genug auf? Wer garantiert mir, dass seine Späße, die ich immer für solche gehalten habe, nicht doch ernst gemeint sind? Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht so in etwas hineinsteigern, ich sollte Ron und Harry nach allem was wir überstanden haben, vertrauen, aber irgendeine fiese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf ( die sich merkwürdigerweise wie Professor Snape anhört) flüstert dauernd die Worte:,, Ich habe Sie noch nie mit jemand anderem außer Mister Potter und Mister Weasley gesehen. Und selbst diese Beiden ziehen einander vor. Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Ihre besserwisserische, hochmütige Art nicht nur Ihren Klassenkameraden genauso auf die Nerven fällt wie mir sondern auch Ihren Freunden?" Ich hätte nie Zaubertränke wählen sollen. Ich werde wechseln. Wenn man das kann. Bei Merlin, hoffentlich kann man es.  
  
09.09 .Dienstag  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Heute habe ich viel von meiner Stärke verloren. Nach dem Unterricht bin ich zu Professor McGonagall gegangen und bat sie um ein kurzes Gespräch. In wenigen Sätzen machte ich ihr klar, dass ich gerne Zaubertränke gegen ein anderes Fach, Arithmantik oder ähnliches, eintauschen würde und fragte, ob dies noch möglich sei. McGonagall sah mich während des ganzen Gesprächs mit einem verwunderten Blick an, den ich nicht erwidern konnte. Liebes Tagebuch, du weißt gar nicht, wie klein und minderwertig ich mir vorkam. Als ich meine Ausführungen beendet hatte, sagte McGonagall etwas, was mich sehr überraschte:,, Nun, sicherlich können Sie Ihre Fächer wechseln - zumindest in den ersten zwei Monaten. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht vorenthalten, dass ich über Ihre Entscheidung sehr enttäuscht bin." Ich sah sie überrascht an.,, Ich bin enttäuscht," begann McGonagall langsam.,, Weil ich dachte, Sie seien eine Schülerin, die sich nicht von Ihren Interessen abbringen lässt - egal, was gewisse Personen." Ihre Nasenflügel bebten leicht,,, über Ihre Entscheidungen denken." Sie machte eine Pause und fügte dann hinzu:,, Aber ich werde Ihre Entscheidung selbstverständlich akzeptieren. Bis Samstag erwarte ich Ihre neue Wahl. Sie können gehen."  
  
Ich muss gestehen, ihre Worte machten mich nachdenklich. Ich hasse es, Menschen zu enttäuschen und gerade Professor McGonagall -... Dennoch. Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich muss mich schon mit der Tatsache herumschlagen, dass ich keine Freunde habe. Ich brauche nicht noch mehr von Snapes Äußerungen, die mein Leben ruinieren.  
  
11.09. Donnerstag  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Snape weiß es. Er weiß, dass ich das Fach wechseln möchte. Sein triumphierender Blick, den er mir heute in Zaubertränke zuwarf, sprach Bände. Tief in meinem Herzen rüttelte es. Mein Stolz klopfte an und wollte herausgelassen werden. Doch ein Blick zu Harry und Ron, die in ihre Tränke vertieft waren, ließ mich ihn wieder anketten. Soll Snape sich von mir aus drei Jahre an meinem Versagen ergötzen. Ich habe diese ewigen Spielchen satt.  
  
12.09. Freitag  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Freitag- ein Tag der Entscheidungen. Erstens: Mein Animagus - Status wird der einer Maus sein. Denn so fühle ich mich und so sollte ich demnach auch aussehen. Zweitens: Zauberkunst wird Zaubertränke ersetzen. Zum Teil, weil Professor Flittwick ein sehr netter Mensch und Lehrer ist und zum zweiten weil es doch noch interessanter und wahrscheinlich nützlicher ist als Arithmantik. Ron und Harry sind draußen und trainieren für das Quidditch - Spiel am Sonntag - Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Langsam fange ich an, die Beiden zu vermissen. Ich habe in den letzten drei Tagen so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen geredet und sie scheinen es nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich sind sie so glücklicher, in trauter Zweisamkeit.  
  
13.09. Samstag (nachmittags)  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
der Grund, wieso ich ausnahmsweise schon nachmittags und nicht erst abends schreibe, ist folgender: SNAPE HATTE UNRECHT ( entschuldige die dicken, großen Buchstaben, die man auch noch drei Seiten später sehen wird, aber ich musste es einfach über die halbe Seite kritzeln).  
  
Heute morgen, direkt nach dem Frühstück, habe ich mich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und wie immer in einem Berg von Büchern vergraben. Was hätte ich auch sonst machen sollen? Ein paar Leute sind nach Hogsmeade gewandert und ich dachte, auch Harry und Ron wären darunter, als plötzlich eben jene die Bibliothek betraten. Erstaunt sah ich sie an. Normalerweise hätten die Beiden sich eher mit einem Monster duelliert anstatt samstags in der Bibliothek zu sitzen.  
  
Als sie mich sahen, kamen sie auf mich zu.,, Hermine, hier bist du ja!" sagte Ron und grinste mich an.,, Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!" ,, So?" fragte ich betont gleichgültig.,, Ja. Komm, lass die Bücher Bücher sein, wir gehen nach Hogsmeade," sagte Ron und wollte mich hochziehen, doch ich schüttelte seine Hand ab. Ron runzelte die Stirn.,, Was ist denn los?" fragte er.,, Nichts," meinte ich und las weiter.,, Hermine, die ganze Woche gehst du uns schon aus dem Weg!" erwiderte er und Harry nickte bekräftigend.,, Als wenn euch das was ausmachen würde!" sagte ich.,, Natürlich macht uns das etwas aus!" rief Ron empört.,, Ach ja? Ihr könnt es ruhig sagen, meine Besserwisserei geht euch genauso auf die Nerven wie allen anderen!" Ron sah mich etwas verdattert an. Dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.,, Du bist sauer wegen Verwandlungen," mutmaßte er.,, Nein," sagte ich doch meine Stimme klang nicht sehr überzeugend.,, Aber Hermine, das war doch nicht Böse gemeint," erklärte Harry.,, Krummbein sah mit Flügeln einfach zu komisch aus." ,, Oh ja," grinste Ron und auch ich erinnerte mich an diesen - zugegeben komischen - Anblick und lächelte leicht. ,, Na also, geht doch!" Ron tätschelte mir freundschaftlich den Kopf.,, Und nun erklär uns bitte mal, wie du auf die dumme Idee gekommen bist, dass wir nicht gerne mit dir befreundet sind." ,, Ach, ist doch jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig," wiegelte ich ab.,, Doch, ist es," meinte Harry ernst und ich erzählte ihnen von meiner Unterredung mit Snape. ,, Das darf doch nicht war sein!" rief Ron außer sich.,, Hast du schon mit McGonagall darüber gesprochen?" fragte Harry, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.,, Nein." ,, Hermine, dieser...hat dich beleidigt! Das darfst du nicht auf dir sitzen lassen!" empörte sich Ron., In der Tat," stimmte Harry zu.,, Nein, lasst mal. Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee," erwiderte ich und ein Funkeln stahl sich in meine Augen.  
  
Als wir am späten Nachmittag aus Hogsmeade zurückkehrten, ging ich sofort zu Professor McGonagall, die im Klassenzimmer saß und wohl eine Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitete. ,, Professor McGonagall?" fragte ich. Sie hob den Kopf und winkte mich zu sich.,, Miss Granger?" ,, Ich wollte fragen ob es eventuell möglich ist, dass ich meine Entscheidung betreffend Fächerwechsel zurückziehe?" Zuerst sah sie etwas verblüfft aus, doch dann trat ein seltenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.,, Nun, die Frist von einer Woche ist noch nicht verstrichen. Wenn Sie wollen kann ich Sie wieder für Zaubertränke einschreiben," beantwortete sie meine Frage. Ich nickte.,, Das möchte ich." ,, Ich werde es noch heute erledigen," versprach McGonagall.,, Sie wissen nicht, wie sehr es mich freut, das endlich jemand den Mut hat, Professor Snape die Stirn zu bieten. Ach, heute Abend um 20 Uhr hier. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich bereits ein Tier ausgesucht?" ,, In der Tat," erklärte ich.,, Und? Was für eines?" wollte McGonagall wissen. ,, Ein Fuchs," erwiderte ich.  
  
14.09. Sonntag  
  
Liebes Tagebuch!  
  
Gryffindor hat das Spiel gewonnen! 140:70! Ron und Harry sind stolz wie Oskar und unten im Gemeinschaftsraum wird natürlich kräftig gefeiert. Daher kann ich auch nicht länger schreiben - Ron hat mich persönlich eingeladen.  
  
18.09. Donnerstag  
  
Liebes Tagebuch!  
  
Mein Plan ist aufgegangen. Heute hatte ich wie jeden Donnerstag eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ( wenn ich so recht nachdenke ist Snape der einzige Lehrer, der noch nie aus Krankheitsgründen ausgefallen ist). Die Stunden an sich waren eigentlich relativ human ( für Snape), er hat Gryffindor nur die üblichen 20 Punkte abgezogen und ich dachte schon fast, er hätte die ,freudige' Nachricht, dass ich wieder Zaubertränke belegt habe, noch nicht erfahren - doch ich täuschte mich. Nach der Stunde, als ich gerade mit Ron und Harry den Raum verlassen wollte, sagte Snape, eisig wie eh und je:,, Sie bleiben noch, Miss Granger." Ron und Harry warfen mir einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie verschwanden.,, Ja, Professor?" fragte ich mit fester Stimme.,, Wie ich erfahren habe, haben Sie sich doch noch einmal um entschieden. Äußerst bedauerlich. Fast glaubte ich, Sie hätte Ihre gryffindor'sche Naivität abgelegt und endlich an Verstand dazu gewonnen," meinte Snape wie beiläufig, doch seine Augen funkelten. Er war sauer darüber, dass es ihm offensichtlich doch nicht geglückt war, mich abzuschrecken.,, Nun, wissen Sie, Professor, zum Einen lagen Sie mit Ihren Vermutungen einfach falsch und zum Anderen muss ich zwar zugeben, dass es mir besonders nach unserem letzten Gespräch sehr schwer fiel, Sie nicht zu hassen, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass Hass eigentlich nur eine sehr feige Version von Liebe ist, die meistens von Leuten gebraucht wird, die außerstande sind, Gefühle wie Enttäuschung oder Zorn richtig auszuleben." Snape bedachte mich mit einem gefährlichen Blick.,, Glauben Sie etwa, Miss Granger, dass ich meinen Zorn nicht ausleben kann? Das wäre wirklich über alle Maßen töricht von Ihnen." Ich zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern.,, Ich schätze, ich werde es früher oder später herausfinden, nicht wahr?" Und mit dieser rhetorischen Frage drehte ich mich um und ging. 


End file.
